User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Predictions: Harry Potter To Blow Away Competition
After last weekend’s modest showing at the box office, the latest and last Harry Potter film is going to blow away the competition this weekend. This means Winnie the Pooh is going to face a blustery day, while Horrible Bosses and The Zookeeper to be left in the wind along with 4th July holiday leftovers. Check out our predictions… The only question this weekend is: how just how much will Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 gross at the box office? The Potter series has been a box office phenomenon. Every single film has crossed the $240 million mark domestically with the last one nearly grossing 300 Million stateside, and nearly a billion worldwide. Will the latest film reach such heights? Only time will tell, but – since it’s the last film in the series – its opening weekend will be the series’s biggest. Buzz is high, reviews have been strong, and this will be the last chance for fans of Potter to see him on the big screen. Harry Potter will be over $100 Million (easily) for the weekend in the #1 spot. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will drop softly this weekend unlike its predesessors, where else it has taken half of fans to attend the showing of Harry Potter. It predicated to drop to the #2 spot before having to fall further next weekend alongside Harry Potter when Captain America: The First Avengers hits theaters. Transformers: Dark Of The Moon will take a back seat. DOTM has been playing quite well , as its second weekend drop was lower then the previous Transformers entry, and mid week grosses have been solid. DOTM has also performed overseas and should reach a billion dollar total. Regardless, DOTM is going to drop to the #3 spot this weekend. Comedy is king this summer, and Horrible Bosses proved it. The film opened stronger than expected last weekend to the tune of $28 million. The film scored solid cinema score grades with its target audience. And because it also had steady weekday grosses. expect Horrible Bosses to have a solid hold and come in at the # 4 spot this weekend. Kevin James’s The Zookeeper under-performed last weekend, and it’s about to get worse. Harry Potter is going for the same audeince, and if you add in the film’s poor cinema score grades, and its weak mid week grosses, that spells doom. The Zookeeper will drop to the # 4 spot. And much like The Zookeeper, Cars 2 will see a large portion of its audiences going to Harry Potter, but look for the Pixar film to round out the top five. Our Predictions for the Top Ten for July 15-17: #Harry Potter & The Deathly Hollows Part 2: $140-150 Million #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2: $60-65 Million #Transformers 3: DOTM: $22-23 Million #Horrible Bosses: $16 Million #The Zookeeper: $10 Million #Cars 2: $7.5 Million #Winnie The Pooh: 6.5 Million #Bad Teacher: $5 Million #Larry Crowne $3.5 Million #Super 8: $3 Million Category:Blog posts